degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Enjoy the Silence/@comment-25320855-20140609234615
MAJOR SPOILERS! Do not read if you are planning on seeing The Fault in Our Stars, and you haven't read the book. I can safely say that the story of Hazel Grace Lancaster and Augustus Waters is one of the greatest love stories to be told in the last ten years. The Fault in Our Stars is truly a masterpiece and it deserves all of the praise that it gets. On the surface, some people might be a little wary of the novel, because it might appear that it is glamorizing death. However, if you dig a little deeper, you realize that the story is not about dying. In fact, it's about living. It's about living life to the fullest, when your days are numbered and you don't know how much time you have left. It's about finding love in the darkest and most unexpected time of your life. "I feel in love the way you fall asleep. Slowly, and then all at once." What I loved most about the story of Gus and Hazel, is that it wasn't the cliche "love at first sight" upon their first interaction. They meet at cancer survivor support group, and they develop a beautiful friendship. They have a very mature relationship, where they are able to have in-depth and intellectual conversations about their interests. Hazel introduces Gus to her favorite novel, An Imperial Affliction, and they bond over their interest in the story and their mutual frustration at the abrupt ending of the novel. “Oh, I wouldn't mind, Hazel Grace. It would be a privilege to have my heart broken by you.” When Hazel met Augustus, she was suffering from severe depression because of her condition. She spent all of her time at home, watching reality shows, and re-reading the same book. Gus showed her that life is worth living. She was afraid to get close to anyone because she viewed herself as a "grenade" and she wanted to limit the number of casualties after she passed away. Hazel wanted to spare the people who she would be leaving behind after she died. She was afraid of falling in love, and Gus showed her how. He helped her in ways that she will never forget, and his memory will remain with her long after his death. He was her best friend, her confidant, who she shared her fondest memories with. That is why Hazel is so devastated upon his death. He was her everything, and she wants nothing more than to be able to talk to him again, and tragically she can't. "Maybe okay will be our always." Everything about this story is so incredibly beautiful, and I cannot thank John Green enough for writing such a masterpiece. It's about living life to the fullest and it's worth experiencing falling in love, even in the short time that you may have. It's about finding true and pure love, even in the darkest and most unexpected places. “There are infinite numbers between 0 and 1. There's .1 and .12 and .112 and an infinite collection of others. Of course, there is a bigger infinite set of numbers between 0 and 2, or between 0 and a million. Some infinities are bigger than other infinities. A writer we used to like taught us that. There are days, many of them, when I resent the size of my unbounded set. I want more numbers than I'm likely to get, and God, I want more numbers for Augustus Waters than he got. But, Gus, my love, I cannot tell you how thankful I am for our little infinity. I wouldn't trade it for the world. You gave me a forever within the numbered days, and I'm grateful."